


Harry Potter Summer Camp

by Careless95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Night Stands, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smutty, Teasing, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Work In Progress, hickey, sub!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95
Summary: This is going to be a collection of different one chapter stories I'm going to write to get back into the flow of writing. Feel free to add suggestions for pairings and a kink or a theme, whatever you have in mind or always wanted to read about.Check the tags for suggestions on what I do but I really write a lot of different things so just ask, I'm sure I'll can make your fantasy come true.





	1. Introduction

Hello there!  
Because its summer and its going to be hot outside and there will be plenty of time to let my mind wander around the deep parts of my brain, I want to set this up. A collection of little stories inspired by things that happen to be on a daily basis or your suggestions and ideas.  
This is going to move across the whole Harry Potter Universe, Marauders Ara, Golden Trio Ara, Next Gen Ara. I'll like to play around with different pairs, cross gen as well, as well as picking a few less known background characters. Things will be fluffy, smutty, funny, sad, maybe even a little weird if I feel like it.  
Feel free to leave a suggestion about what you want to read, there really is barely something that I dont write as long as I feel like I can make it work. I don't care if it takes place in the Wizarding World or in an Alternative Universe.  
Oh and please bear with me, English isn't my native language.


	2. Scorpius/Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus discovers his boyfriend's enthusiasm for a blindfold.   
> Word count: 3745

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe this took me a damn week to write and it's insanely long, too. I didnt mean to have it at almost 4k words but in the end it just happened. Honestly, writing things like that never took me so long but I had to take a break from in from time to time.  
> The commenter about all the wishes regaring a submassive Scorpius inspired me for that, thanks a lot for all the ideas and wishes and I hope it turned out for your liking!

Scorpius groaned when the door opened because he already knew he was going to be in trouble. He could hear the footsteps coming closer to the hospital bed he had landed himself in and he would have opened his eyes if he had been able to do so.   
The sound of someone walking stopped and Scorpius could feel someone standing right next to the bed. There was the noise of flipping pages on a clipboard and the deep and steady breathing of the one probably looking down at him. Scorpius squirmed at the silence. He wished he could have seen something, to be able to tell what was going on around him but there was nothing that could give away what would happen next. There was faint chatter, probably outside of his hospital room. It smelt clean, the lingering smell of detergent on the sheets filling his nose and there was also something else. A smell he knew, something he adored, bringing up a feeling of security and home.   
A sudden touch to his shoulder made him almost jump out of his skin and he winced in pain, biting his lip. The hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before it was gone again and Scorpius took a deep breath.   
“I can't believe you’ve been so stupid,” a familiar voice said and Scorpius couldn't help but smile a little. Of course, it had been Albus, the healer wouldn’t let anyone else taking over the case of Scorpius when he was on duty as well.   
“Honestly, this was reckless, even for you,” Albus sighed and Scorpius could hear how the clipboard was laid down on the small table next to his bed.   
“If you don’t mind, I’d much prefer it if you fix this problem before you tell me how stupid I’ve been,” the blonde complained and shifted awkwardly on the bed. He could tell, by the tingling feeling of his skin, that Albus was looking at him with an intense stare. Albus hummed lowly and traced his finger along Scorpius lower arm down to his wrist, making the other shivering at the sudden touch. His senses were alert, he could feel and hear and smell so much more intensely than usually now that he currently wasn’t able to see anything.   
Scorpius should have known better; he was aware of that. He had been working on a new potion, a project that was already keeping him busy for months now and it wasn't the first time that his experiments ended in a mess, eventually putting him into the hospital for a day or two. This time he hadn't been careful enough, distracted by his thoughts. The potion had blown up, splashing all over the room and Scorpius, hitting his eyes as well. It was a sticky substance, gluing his eyes together and sticking to his skin and his clothes. Scorpius had been fallen, his head only inches away of hitting the table before he crashed to the floor. He had been found like that only minutes later and had been taken to the hospital to find a cure for the sticky potion that had left him blind until it could be taken off his body.   
Albus had heard about Scorpius’ arrival as soon as the blonde was brought there and he had taken over the case. Of course, he would, there was no way that he would let any other healer touch his boyfriend. He also was worried because no one could really tell what kind of potion it was or how they were going to remove it from Scorpius.   
“What have you been working on? If you don’t tell me what ingredients you used, I can't work on a way to remove it,” Albus said, trying to scrap some of the light blueish substance off the pale skin but it didn't move at all. Scorpius squirmed at the light pain that was caused by Albus’ actions. It wasn’t intense but it still was somewhat uncomfortable, at least it should be. The truth was, Scorpius found it strangely arousing, the way his senses worked while he couldn’t see anything and the light pain was almost nice.   
“I’ve been working on a potion for the adult section of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” Scorpius admitted, licking his lips before he continued, “It's supposed to heighten someone’s sense of feeling. It makes touching more intense, more pleasurable.”   
He was blushing by then, this time glad that he wouldn’t have to look at Albus because it was almost embarrassing how much he was turned on by the thought of it. The worst thing was, his potion worked. It wasn’t fully finished by then but he could already feel that the parts of his body where the potion had hit him were more sensitive. He just had to figure out a way to make it more liquidly and less sticky so it could be downed safely.   
Scorpius could hear Albus chuckling lowly and it send shivers down his spine once more. He knew that kind of laugh, he usually heard it when Albus had one of his wicked ideas, one that usually ended with them trying something new.   
“You’ve got some really naughty ideas up in your pretty little head, don’t you?” Albus asked, tracing his finger along Scorpius’ jaw and down his throat, causing the blonde to shiver again, whimpering softly. Albus clicked his tongue, repeating the motion only to get the same result.   
“You like that, don't you? Having me touching you without being able to see me? Or anything at all, for that matter.” Scorpius didn’t answer right away, biting his lip as he felt his cheeks heating up. He yelped when there was a sharp pain on his nipples, Albus had twisted one through the thin fabric of his shirt.   
“Al, c’mon!” Scorpius whined, arching his back off the mattress. “Stop playing games with me and take this damn potion off of me.” He could hear Albus laughing softly and the hands touching him disappeared.   
“Fine, but I’m not letting you off the hook so easily,” Albus hummed. There was the noise of a chair being pulled over and some metallic objects being placed on an also metallic surface. 

 

It was a few days later before any of them brought up the topic again. Scorpius came home after work, still working on the potion but more carefully, afraid that it would blow up again. He entered the house through the floo and he looked around the empty living room.   
“Al?” He called out, wondering where his boyfriend was because, as far as Scorpius knew, he should be home already.   
“I’ll be right there. Close your eyes, I got a surprise for you.” Scorpius was sure the voice was coming from the bedroom but he didn’t bother to think more about it. He took of his coat and hung it by the hook next to the fireplace before closing his eyes. It took Albus only a few moments to enter the living room, Scorpius could hear him coming closer.   
“Hello baby.” Scorpius smiled at the smooth voice, lifting his hands and trying to reach for Albus but he couldn’t make out how close he really was. Albus chuckled, taking Scorpius’ hands in his own and leaning forward to kiss him quickly. The blonde tried to chase his lips but Albus only laughed again.   
“You’ll get plenty of that later,” he promised, surprised that his boyfriend still had his eyes closed. After all, Scorpius wasn’t exactly a patient person.   
“Your accident a few days back got me thinking,” Albus hummed, letting go of Scorpius’ hands and walking around him, standing right behind him. Scorpius could feel Albus, their bodies close but not close enough to actually touch. There was the rustle of fabric and then something covering his eyes. With a surprised noise, Scorpius reached up to touch it, his fingers brushing over the smooth fabric, something that felt like a tie.   
“I thought we could spice things up a little.” Albus was breathing against Scorpius’ neck, causing the blonde to shiver and press back against the other man. Albus wrapped his arm around his blonde boyfriend, kissing his neck and trailing up to bite his earlobe playfully, enjoying the soft moans he could pull from Scorpius like that.   
Scorpius reached behind him to touch Albus but the other took his wrists, holding his hands firmly together.   
“Tonight, we play after my rules,” Albus chuckled and Scorpius whined, a needy noise that shot pleasure right through Albus’ body. The dark-haired man let go of Scorpius’ hands and wrapped his arms around him instead, lifting him up from the ground. Scorpius squealed surprised, laughing a little along with Albus as he was carried into the bedroom. 

“Just stand still, alright, love?” Albus hummed as he put Scorpius down in front of the bed. The blonde nodded, standing straight and eagerly waiting for what would happen next. Albus only grinned to himself. He loved to take his time with Scorpius, to overwhelm him with pleasure and see him falling apart under Albus hands, only for Albus to put him back together again, piece by piece until he was feeling nothing but pure bliss.   
Albus reached for the front of Scorpius’ robes and unbuttoned then, sliding them off Scorpius’ shoulders eventually. Sometimes things between them got heated and the clothes would be vanished but Albus adored days like this, where he would take his time to undress his boyfriend, to reveal his body slowly, to take in the sight of pale skin.   
Albus started to work on Scorpius’ shirt, taking off the tie then opening the buttons as well. He hummed slowly as he did so, noticing how Scorpius shivered a little when his fingers brushed over the bare skin of his chest. Albus pushed the shirt down, not caring that it fell to the ground, creating a mess of clothing behind Scorpius.   
“So pretty,” Albus breathed against Scorpius’ neck, kissing him there. He loved to hear his boyfriend moaning, whining softly as he kissed his neck, down over his collarbone, taking his time to explore the skin on his chest. He licked over the left nipple, teasingly and making Scorpius whine high pitched, pushing his chest forward, craving the touch of Albus and his lips. Albus wasn’t giving in though, trailing open mouth kisses over Scorpius chest and eventually teasing the other nipple before pulling away again.   
“Albus, please,” Scorpius’ voice was already shaking a little and Albus could see how much it affected the blonde, the bulge in his dress pants visible. Albus only hummed, flicking both nipples at the same time with his fingers while he kissed down over Scorpius’ stomach, dropping to his knees in front of the blonde.   
It was torture for Scorpius, in a good way, that left him arching for more. It was also hard to just stand still and wait for Albus to move, to touch him and to tell him what to do. Scorpius arched for more, to feel more, to reach out and tug on Albus’ hair but he was sure Albus’ wouldn’t let him. He tried it anyways when he could sense that his boyfriends had gotten on his knees. He slowly lifted his hands, feeling around until he could feel the messy hair brushing against his fingertips.   
Playing with Albus’ hair pulled a moan from the man, and a low chuckle as he gripped Scorpius’ hands, pulling them away from his hair.   
“I love it when you touch me, but tonight you’ll let me take care of you.” Scorpius dropped his hands with a sigh, taking a deep breath to calm his nerve endings, that seemed to be on fire, especially with Albus kissing him right above the waist line of his trousers. He was so close to his cock but still too far away. Scorpius arched his back a little, his pants too tight to be comfortable anymore and he whined.   
Albus chuckled again and he picked up the tie from the floor when he noticed how Scorpius’ hands were twitching, obviously desperate to touch something.   
“Hands behind your back, love,” Albus ordered and Scorpius did as he was told, whining in protest. Albus wrapped the tie around Scorpius’ wrists a few times and made a knot, not tight enough to hurt but he wouldn’t be able to get his hands free on his own. Albus returned to his spot in front of Scorpius then, sinking on his knees one more time and opening the button of the trousers. He could hear the blonde man sighing relieved when the fabric was pushed down.   
“Step out of them, careful.” Albus held Scorpius by his hips so he wouldn’t fall while the man shook the pants off his feet, sending the clothing flying through half of the bedroom. Albus kept his hands there, rubbing smoothing circles into the skin, his face only inches away from Scorpius’ cock still covered in his underwear.   
“How are you going to take care of me when you’re not even touching me?” Scorpius huffed and pushed his hips forward a little, hoping to get Albus to do something to him, to touch him, to remove this damn underwear, to suck him off, anything really. The only reaction Scorpius got was a sharp slap to the side of his thigh and he yelped in surprise when the sharp pain pulled him out of his desperate attempts for physical attention.   
“Watch your mouth,” Albus warned and tugged Scorpius’ underwear down, freeing him from the fabric that was hiding his erection. The blonde could feel his boyfriend breathing over it and he shivered, whining low in his throat.   
“C’mon Al, quit the teasing,” Scorpius pleaded but Albus seemed to have something different in mind. He leaned in, holding himself steady with a grip on both of Scorpius’ hips, mouthing over the blonde's cock. Scorpius whined, biting his lip before he moaned when he could feel the tip of Albus’ tongue on the head of his cock. It was not nearly enough to satisfy the young Malfoy and he pushed forward again, as much as he could with Albus holding his hips in place. With the blindfold everything seemed to feel so much more intense for Scorpius, taking one sense of the human body away really seemed to sharpen the reminding senses.   
“So eager already and we haven't even started,” Albus chuckled and stood up from his position on his knees. He took in the sight of his boyfriend, the pale skin blushed a lovely shade of pink, blindfolded and hands tightly bound behind his back. He loved to see Scorpius like that, to know that he was in control and that the blonde would take whatever Albus had in store for him. He stripped as well, making sure that the rustle of his clothes was loud enough for Scorpius to figure out what Albus was doing. Once he was undressed, Albus stepped close to Scorpius again, kissing him softly and lovingly.   
“You know I’ll stop when it's too much for you. You’ve just got to tell me,” Albus brushed Scorpius’ hair back and the blonde nodded slowly. They had played games like that before and while Scorpius was giving up most of his control, he always could gain it back and stop Albus if he had to.   
Scorpius huffed in surprise when he was pushed back, falling onto the bed. He winced because falling on his bound arms wasn’t exactly comfortable and laying on them wasn’t making it much better. He didn’t need to stay like this for long though, Albus turned him around so he was laying on his stomach. The dark-haired man gently ran his hands down Scorpius’ back and over his ass, squeezing it softly. The skin was soft and the muscles firm and he grinned to himself as he positioned himself between Scorpius’ spread legs.   
“Ass up.” He hummed softly and helped the blonde to lift his lower half up a little, face pressed against the pillows.   
“So pretty for me, aren't you? I can't wait to see you falling apart. Making you look like a mess,” Albus cooed, rubbing over the soft skin once more before he spread the cheeks and leaned down.   
“Fuck, Albus!” Scorpius cried out when he felt the first touch of Albus’ tongue to his hole, shivering at the sudden sensation and the pleasure that was washing over him. He had guessed that this would happen but still, with the blindfold on it felt so much more intense and he hadn't been able to watch and tell when exactly Albus would lean down to eat him out.   
“So responsive,” Albus hummed before he dived in, his mouth not leaving Scorpius’ hole as his tongue teased him in a way, he knew would drive the blonde mad with desire. Scorpius’ hands twitched behind his back, curling into fists and loosening up again. Albus could feel his boyfriend shivering and tensing and he pulled away slowly, hands rubbing over his ass again. Scorpius was already quite worked up, his body flushed even more and he was sweating a little. The sheets were pressing into his cheek, leaving a red mark on his face with the pattern of the fabric.   
“Albus...” Scorpius turned his head to the other side, taking a deep breath.   
“Please, I need you,” He pleaded, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth when Albus laughed softly, pulling completely away from him.   
“You don't want all the fun to be over already, do you?” He asked, rubbing over Scorpius’ calves and ignoring the needy whine coming from the blonde. Once he was sure that Scorpius wasn’t right on edge again, he spread his cheeks apart once more and leaned down, this time not only licking over his hole but slowly wiggling his tongue inside. He loved to hear the sounds he could pull form Scorpius like that and his own cock was already painfully hard. Still, he wasn’t ready to give in, to release him from the pleasuring torture. He pulled away from him once again when he could feel Scorpius’ legs trembling and he helped the blonde to lay down flat. Scorpius was panting, his cock painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to touch Albus and to feel him inside of him.   
“Al, c’mon, please. I need it, I need you.” Scorpius pleaded and Albus reached out to slowly untie his wrists.   
“No touching or I’m going to bind you to the bed,” Albus warned, his voice firm but not too harsh, after all this was just to tease Scorpius. Albus waited until his boyfriend had nodded before helping him to turn on his back again.   
“You are so beautiful,” Albus hummed, his hands running over Scorpius’ chest and his sides, the blonde melting into the touch, now really craving whatever he could get from the other. Albus leaned over to the bedside table and fished out the lube that they were keeping there. He coated his finger with the liquid and slowly pressed against Scorpius’ entrance, pushing in and working him open. He didn't need much preparation, they fucked often enough for him to take two fingers already and Albus was slowly growing impatient as well.   
“So pretty, begging for me to fuck you,” Albus groaned as Scorpius kept moaning, muttering nonsense and repeating Albus’ name over and over until he wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore.   
“You did so well for me,” Albus hummed as he pulled his fingers away, Scorpius whined at the loss of friction. He wanted to rip off the blindfold, wanted to see how Albus looked like, ready to fuck him, desire burning in his eyes. The way he always looked like when he was about to fuck the blonde.   
Albus lined himself up, holding Scorpius’ hips down as he slowly pushed into his boyfriend, groaning. He was so close already; the teasing had done a lot to him as well and he was ready to just pound into the blonde man. He took his time though, slowly entering Scorpius and giving him a moment to adjust. Once Albus was sure his boyfriend was ready, he was pounding into him, fast and hard and deep, seeking his own release. Scorpius was shivering beneath him, lost in moans and whimpers and the desperate urge to finally come.   
“I fucking love you,” Albus groaned and leaned down to kiss Scorpius, his hips never stopped moving, snapping forward forcefully and he reached between their bodies to stroke Scorpius as well.   
“Albus, fuck, too much...” Scorpius trailed off and arched his back as he came, not able to hold himself back any longer, his come hitting Albus’ chest and his whole body tensed at the sudden and overwhelming feeling of his orgasm. It was enough to trigger Albus, to make him come as well, the tightening muscles around him easily pushing him over the edge.   
The dark-haired man slowly stopped his movements, gently releasing the grip on Scorpius’ hips and pulling out of him.   
“You’ve been so good. Took that so well,” Albus whispered into Scorpius’ ear as he laid down next to him, removing the tie he had used to blindfold his boyfriend. The blonde blinked a few times before he could see clearly again and he smiled, dazed and tired and satisfied.   
“That was nice,” Scorpius hummed, resting his head against Albus’ chest and enjoying how the other male was wrapping his arm around him.   
“You should do that again some time,” He added, blushing softly and closing his eyes, causing Albus to chuckle softly.   
“Anything for you,” He replied, casting a quick cleaning charm because he was too lazy to get up and clean them properly. There was a moment of silence before Albus spoke up again.   
“Did you finish the potion you’ve been working on?” He asked with a smirk, running his hand through Scorpius’ hair as a loving gesture. The blonde laughed softly and hummed in agreement.   
“I did. I’d like to try it out with you soon before we going to put it on sale,” He said, grinning up at his boyfriend, yawning afterwards.   
“I’d love that. I’m going to have you arching with need and pleasure then,” Albus teased, kissing Scorpius’ forehead. There was no reply from the blonde because he had fallen asleep already but he really was looking forward to trying that out with Albus.


	3. Hickey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle!Au  
> Draco went out with friends and eventually findsa hook up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Since I am terrible at updating my current main project, I thought I could do something here at least, even though its nothing that had been requested.  
> I've been rather busy the past weeks but I got inspired a lot, thanks to one of my best friends (a gay man) who dragged me to the gay people tent at our local fair five days within a week. I've got to say I met a lot of amazing people there and I got lots of little situations that will help me writing in the future because I can use them as prompts for sure.  
> Anyways, I was also rather busy with tests and alike for my studies but I'm finally going to be done tomorrow. Right now I'm writing beause I need a break from studying and also because my brain still isnt over what happened to me Friday night and I need an outlet for that.  
> So I kind of turned my Friday night/Saturday morning into a Drarry Muggle!Au. It comes pretty close though, its kind of difficult to turn a hetero encounter into a gay one shot but I tried and so far I'm pleased with the outcome.  
> The second part to this will be up later today, I just didnt want to to be too long and I also wanted to hear thoughts on this already because I really need some distraction.  
> Lets just say its difficult to forget about what happened on Friday when I get reminded of it by every look in the mirror and my friends really wont shut up about it.  
> Advice for everyone over the age of 20 (me being 23): Dont let anyone giving you a hickey unless you are prepared for all the teasing and joking about it.  
> I personally dont mind it though, I kind of like the look of it, as crazy as it might sound.  
> I'm gonna stop rambling now though and let you enjoy the first part of this.

The club was as full as Draco had expected it to be on a Saturday night. People were dancing, bodies moving to the beat, the air thick and it was almost too warm to be comfortable. The blond didn’t care though, he already had a few drinks after being done with work earlier that night. His friends had shown up just as he was about to close the little bar he was working at, requesting one last drink before they would go out and dance. Draco had accepted it, he hadn’t been out for a while and he was sure it would be fun, letting the mood of his friends taking him over and plastering a smile on his face.  
Pansy shoved a drink into his hand, something that smelt sweet and looked like it was going to have him drunk quickly. He smiled at her, hips swinging lightly to the music as he looked around. It was already quite late, there were quite a few people dancing with each other, kissing and snogging in corners and Draco was sure most of them wouldn’t go home alone that night.  
Blaise had been wandering off after he had spotted someone he knew, a red head that Draco recognized as one of Blaise’s on and off fucks and he shook his head a little, grinning to himself, knowing that it was likely that the two would end up in bed that night again, too. It was otherwise quite frustrating to look around, Draco thought, most attractive people were already taken for the night and he probably would have to go home alone again.  
“At least look like you’re having fun,” Pansy said and offered Draco a cigarette, lightening her own. Draco huffed and took the cigarette, reaching for the lighter in her hand as well. He was about to reply, telling her something about not being drunk enough and also tired from work but he wasn’t given the chance when someone stopped next to them. Draco looked at the young man, tall, dark hair, rather handsome and with a smirk on his lips.  
“Is there a chance you got a lighter for me?” The stranger asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Draco. The blond lightened his own cigarette before offering it to the stranger, smiling a little.  
“I’m Harry,” The stranger said, offering his hand to Pansy first and to Draco afterwards. Pansy eyed the man, already drunk in a weird mood that night.  
“He’s still wearing his backpack,” She stated as she leaned forward to talk to Draco.  
“I noticed,” Draco replied, giving a shrug and looked at the man again, who didn’t seem to be bothered by Pansy and Draco talking only to each other. Before Pansy could say more, the man leaned in to talk to Draco.  
“Your friend looks a bit grumpy,” Harry said, again raising his eyebrow at Draco and the blond only shrugged again.  
“She’s just bothered by your bag. Its quite annoying when someone is wearing one while standing in a crowded club,” he explained, this time earning a shrug from the other man.  
“Either you tell him to bring is bag to the cloak room or I’m going to do it and I’m not going to be as friendly as you will be,” Pansy hissed, causing Draco to look back at her and giving her a soft smile.  
“Calm down, will you? I’m going to tell him,” Draco turned his attention back to the man.  
“Would you like to dance with me?” Harry asked then, the question confusing Draco for a moment. He really hadn’t thought that the other would show some sort of interest in him.  
“I’m going to dance with you if you bring your bag downstairs first,” The blond replied with sweet smile, pulling a laugh from the other, who nodded in agreement.  
“Fine, I’ll be right back then,” Harry said and walked off. Draco watched him for a second, shaking his head a little and looking at Pansy.  
“I don’t like him,” She stated, sipping from her drink again and dropping her finished cigarette to the ground.  
“You don’t like most men as a general rule. I think he is cute,” Draco replied. Their conversation was once again cut short when Harry returned and offered his hands to Draco to take them, inviting him to the dance Draco had promised him. Pansy only rolled his eyes but let him go. Draco knew she didn’t mean to come off rude, it was just her usual behaviour that could lead people to believe that she was a bitch. Which wasn’t exactly wrong but she wasn’t always like that and Draco really adored her.  
Draco’s thoughts shifted from Pansy to the man in front if him soon enough, smiling as they both moved to the music. The alcohol was running through Draco’s system, making his thoughts dizzy and leaving him free and careless in a way that made him enjoy the night. He could feel the other’s gaze on him, causing Draco to smile more, keeping his gaze low though. He wasn’t good to look into people’s eyes, it usually made him nervous, and he had already noticed the stunning colour of the other’s eyes. Even the thought of looking into these eyes made him blush.  
The way the danced was almost innocent and Draco enjoyed it, he wasn’t a fan of just being touched and danced with, without knowing the name of the person that was trying to dance with him. It was uncomfortable. With this man it was different though and Draco really liked how he had introduced himself first and actually asked for a dance. Maybe Draco was old fashioned but he preferred men who could behave themselves and actually showed some manners. They talked a little, mainly about what they were doing, both of them being students, but it really wasn’t making any sense to try and hold a conversation with the loud music in the club.  
“I need to go to the restroom, will you wait here for me?” Draco asked after a while, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he leaned closer to speak to him.  
“I’ll wait at the entrance,” The other replied and Draco nodded. He went down he stairs, a soft smile on his lips. He stopped at the cloak room to talk to a friend who was sitting there, not in the mood to dance so she rather talked to the person working there. When he left the restroom, he ran into Pansy. She looked annoyed and she didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk to him. Draco wondered if she was pissed because he had left her alone to go off and dance with Harry but he wasn’t in the mood to feel guilty about it. He hadn’t been with someone in a while and it was actually good for his ego. Also, Pansy had left him alone in the past as well and sometimes just disappeared, too. He had decided to enjoy his night and see where this could possibly lead, he could always deal with Pansy the next day.  
“Do you have some cigarettes left?” Pansy asked when they were on their way back upstairs and Draco pulled the pack from his pocket. He took one out and handed the rest of it to Pansy in some sort of peace offer, hoping it would be enough for the moment. They stopped in front of Harry, who, once again, didn’t look bothered by the two of them talking and pretty much ignoring him. He reached for Draco’s hand though, holding it and running his finger over one of Draco’s. Draco lightened his cigarette and Pansy still looked grim but she then spotted someone, or something, Draco wasn’t even sure what it was and she walked off. Harry used that as a chance to pull him back on the dance floor and grinned at him.  
“I wondered if we could have some fun tonight,” He said, cornering Draco against a wall, his grin growing as he leaned in slightly.  
“What exactly do you mean?” Draco asked, almost sounding innocent, even though he had a pretty good idea of what the other had been asking about.  
“I’m sure you know exactly what I mean,” Harry replied, taking one step closer and Draco could feel the wall behind him. He wanted to give in, wanted to feel wanted for a night but he still wasn’t completely sure about it. One night stands were his thing, he had done that a few times before but there still was Pansy in the back of his mind and he also had to get up quite early the next morning.  
“What do you say?” Harry asked, their lips now almost touching. Draco rested one hand on Harry’s chest and the other on his shoulder and smiled.  
“Yeah. Okay,” He hummed and then he was kissed and he couldn’t help but melt into it, arching his body towards the stranger. He dropped his half smoked cigarette, not really caring about it anymore. He could faintly feel people dancing next to them and some walking past them. The music was loud in his ears but he couldn’t quite tell what song was playing, too distracted by kissing the other man.  
“Do you want to leave? We could go to my place,” Harry suggested eventually, leaving Draco a little breathless from the kissing. He always rolled his eyes at people snogging shamelessly on the dancefloor but they were not any better in that moment. Not that he cared much about it, of course.  
“Sure,” Draco agreed, nodding a little, one hand still holding onto Harry’s shoulder.  
“I have flatmates though,” The other warned and Draco only shrugged. He was already too much into the idea of leaving with the other and too drunk to really care about other people and what they would possibly think.  
They went downstairs, grabbing their things from the cloak room and Draco had another quick chat with his friend still sitting there. She wished them fun and Draco blushed but grinned anyways as they went back upstairs and out of the club. It was raining but it was cold compared to the heat inside the club. They were holding hands again as they walked towards the next taxi, not wasting any time to get to wherever Harry was living.  
Draco was actually glad that it didn’t take long to get there, the sun was already up and it was quite late, or early and he was drunk and he was cold. It was almost exhausting to climb up all the stairs to the flat. He had one hand resting on the wall next to the door while he waited for Harry to open the door. He seemed to have quite some trouble with that, causing Draco to chuckle quietly about it.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t even know why this isn’t working,” Harry muttered, trying again and again and eventually the door opened for both of them to stumble inside, laughing quietly. Their laugher grew when Harry was trying to hang the key to he key rack, causing it to almost fall of the wall and hanging on only one nail then.  
“I’m really making a fool out of myself,” Harry muttered as he kicked his shoes off.  
“I think its rather amusing and it makes you quite likable,” Draco replied. He took of his shoes as well and let Harry lead him into his room. The blond had enough time to drop his bag to the side and then he was kissed again.


End file.
